The new alein
by Mistyasha
Summary: Violent. A new alein is about to join the Nirvana crew. Begins from her journey to her discovery.
1. My History

**Ayame Tifaben has been taunted all her school life. In elementary, they continuously called her ugly. She then always played with her grandpa's dogs, and picked up a few things of them. Then they made fun of the way she sometimes growled and how, when she was angry, showed her canines. In middle school,some kids from her elementary school went there and still called her ugly. Some other kids grew to call her ugly and taunted her for falling in love with an obese kid. She felt discouraged about doing school work, so she failed 6th grade. All summer her family yelled at her and made her do work they made up so she couldn't enjoy her summer. The next year, nothing was better, but she passed. In high school, some kids found out her last name and used 'Fartbean' as an greeting. She tried not to talk to anyone and passed. The only friend she had in high school was Kalen Ivanov and her friends. When they graduated,they became roommates. Now,at age 21 she has to flee from a dying planet and reopen old wounds.**

"Kalen." I whisper to my slumbering friend. She rolled over with her pillow that was shaped like the Firefox logo,held tight to her chest.

I shook her lightly,"Time to eat,or else you'd rather cook yourself?" at this, she jumped up and dressed. "Don't scare me like that!" said Kalen as she hurriedly dressed. "It was the only way I could wake you up so fast."

I laugh as she hurries to the cafeteria. I love to cook,Kalen on the other hand,can't.

As I walk to the kitchen which is right beside the cafeteria,I hear many familiar vocies. I ignore them until one certain Kazuharu,the one who stated the whole 'Fartbean' naming jumps infront of me."Hey Fartbean",he greets me with great entusiasum,"where you goin'?"

I just step aside and try walking past him,but he puts his hand infront of me. He's a rich boy who always gets his way,so me denying to talk to him got him kinda pissed off."I said,where ya goin'?" he asked with a menicing look in his eyes,his friends as I rememeber crowding around. "I don't have to tell you everything you disgusting bastard. Now move your dirty arm,I don't know where its been." I say as I try to duck out of the crowd,he pushes me against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick jabbing pains filled me for longer then I could ever wish for. I was considered a _peasant_ to Kazuharu and his friends,so disobeying was like disrespecting a god. My ribs pained like a knife cut them,my back hurt like I was dropped from a thousand feet onto a balancing beam,and my stomach felt like a canon ball hit it. After those unknown agonizing minutes, they rolled me over to spit on my face then left. I couldn't move. I was suddenly hungry and in amazing agonizing pain. I laid there for a while until a friend of Kalen's,Hanna,saw me and tried to help me up. Even with support,I couldn't get up.

"Don't worry" she told me,"I'll get someone to help." and she was off. A few minutes later,I was being carried to my room by Benitora,another friend of Kalen.

They laid me down and went off to find Kalen. "What happened?" asked Kalen. "I just got into a little fight with a few men,that's all." I said.

She stood outside the shower as I washed the blood,spit,and dirt off my abused body. "A few men made you unable to do anything yourself for almost a week? Come on,tell me who did this so I can whip thier asses!" I sighed,and turn off the water as a sign for her to get out. As soon as I heard the door close,I got out and dried myself. On my right side,a small cut was in the middle of a large bruise.

And on my shoulder,I had opened a wound and now blood trickled. Lastly,on my left cheek a 'V' shaped cut was on it and the opposite cheek had a 'S' shaped cut. The 'V' mark took up all of my cheek while the 'S' shaped one out grew the middle. All my other cuts were fading except for the ones on my side,shoulder and cheeks. When I walk out of the bathroom,I look for Kalen but don't see her.

"Jum-poo" is what I hear next,them I feel a body jump atop me. I'm strong so I wasn't pushed down. "Kalen! What in our next planet are you doing?"I ask looping my arms under her legs to help keep her up. "Nothin',just actin' 15 again. When we used to talk about which boy we'd marry and think about the taste of alcohol. It went by quite fast,don't you think?"

"Now that I look back,yeah." I answer setting her down. "Yeah,remember the day we were walking home from school and Kazuharu came outta nowhere?"

(This story won't have too many flash backs)

_It was a sunny Friday as Kalen and Ayame walked to their bus stop. Just as the two were about to stop,a rock grazes Ayame's edge that touched her was sharp leaving a thin cut that instantly began to bleed. _

_Since these two friends were practically sisters,Kalen's short temper shot her into a rage. She quickly looked back and saw a flash of golden brown hair. _

_Knowing only few kids having such color hair and all of them having grudges against Ayame,Kalen ran after the kid with Tifaben right behind her. Ayame Tifaben was known as a tease toy,but also a killer. When she was teased throughout the school day (she was sometimes spared during certain times) the last person to tease her as the next victim. _

_She had a teacher who taught her strength,agility,concentration,and reflex;so she was a formidable girl who'd hunt the taunter down until he or she was alone. Then Ayame would teach this person a lesson and return to the home she shared with her mother and father like nothing happened. When her parents asked her where she was or,it she had a scar,what happened. All Ayame'd tell her was that she was helping a teacher or she got scratched by a branch retrieving a sports ball. Her parents bought it but Kalen and Cet would scold her. _

_Sometimes,people tried to jump her but the groups were never more then 5 kids so she'd beat them as easily as fighting 2 on 1. Even though these rumors spread like wildfire in the school,she was still continuously picked on. She would sometimes beat up a person's family member or friend and get on their bad to worst side. _

_She had beaten up Kazuharu's girlfriend for insulting the way her bangs and hair were two totally different colors. Her family treated her special because one of her ancestors saw a godessdemon who had such beauty that they painted it. The hair style,curves,skin tone,and facial features were so alike that she was the reincarnation of this creature. Also,stories were passed down that this creature had a friend whom was the spawn of a werewolf and vampire,so the treated Kalen like part of their family. As the two chased Kazuharu,he tripped and made quick vainful efforts to get they reach him,Kalen immediately stomps on his back. "Ya know that's real immature to throw a rock at someone instead of dealing with the problem head on."_

_ Ayame dropped the rock in front of Kazuharu earning a flinch from him. "It was immature to beat someone up for talking about your hair color." he retorted. Ayame punched him just below his neck. He felt great pain and cried out. "Do-" was all Kalen could make out before someone grabbed her from behind. Ayame fought him off her,but he was just a distraction so could Kazuharu escape. Both boys were out of sight as the two friends stood there with mellow faces. They'd miss their bus,so they'd have to walk home. It began to rain. Ayame reached into her backpack and got out an overly large umbrella so the two wouldn't have to cuddle too much as they began to walk home. They had a sleep over that day,so they cheered themselves up with normal games and jokes._

Tifaben was now in a mold-able mood since thinking about the past made her depressed. "So,Aya,who beat you up?" She just got up and walked out of the room,going to the kitchen. This ship was for adults,yes. But also orphan children. She called all the children and,with their help,made many pastries.

_T__his is how I wanted to get rid of the stress. After a few hours,2 or 3,I decided to go to the room and invite Kalen to eat some of the pastries. But when I look into the tiny window on the door,I'm torn from my best friend for the rest of my life._

a/n

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! But I wasn't motivated too much. If you review,I'll write the next chapter much quicker. Also,I'm reviewing all my stories so, that's something I wanted to tell ya!


	3. Leave

There stood Kalen,a glass of wine in one hand and the other hand supporting her large breasts ,she was completely naked. In Kalen's bed was the man of who she should be beating was Kazuharu. The door prevented any sound to reach Ayame's ears,but she was horrified all the way. Kalen drank some wine and offered Kazuharu some.

He downed the little bit in the glass and pushed Kalen on the bed,begining to obey his sexual instincts. Ayame immedietly turned and ran toward the freezing chamber. She ran past everyone, friends, family, and rivals. Not thinking twice to stop to thier questions. When she arived,she ran in,locked the door,and cried. She cried for a while,a long while. After she fee asleep.

(Skip to when Kalen was done with Kazuharu and she was walking in the halls)

Cet ran up to Kalen,a strange look on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked Cet. "I saw Ayame running past a while ago. I was wondering if you knew why. She wouldn't stop for anything we said or did. Her face was almost pale as if frightened and she was crying." Kalen paused and thought thourhly. She then paled"Where'd she go!" "Um,to the freezer chamber." And with that Kalen ran off. But before she was a few yards,the ship lunged and the emergency siren began to blar.

She then ran back to room and grabbed some suits that they were trained to use in case of an emergency. After grabbing these,she ran off to find Ayame. She found her in the chambers,awake and too scared to move. Ayame was realy afraid of going back to the room and of the people who were in the room. "Aya . . Did you?" she nodded. "Was he . . ." she nodded. The ship gave another painful lunge,sending Kalen landing beside first,Ayame would cooperate with Kalen but soon was convinced by a small lunge. They both hurridly put on thier suits as banging was heard outside. Another lunge sent one girl into a freezer container that instintly froze her,and another out a giant hole to depend on another planet. Years passed and said girl in the container wasn't found until on day,a ship passed on a desperate journey to find home.

a/n

C'mon people! Only 1 reveiw? Next chapter'll come slower then!


End file.
